His Sister
by ally-loves-hp-123
Summary: My bestest friend eva haha gave me the idea to write this...so I did. What happens when Dan has to take his younger sister (who he hasn't seen in over ten years) into his own arms? rated: 12 and up! *TRIGGER WARNING* (self harm, abuse, and slight depression)
1. airport

**Alrighty! Hello peasants! :) I have missed you all! Anyway! Here's my new story! Don't know how constant I will be at keeping it updated! sorrryyyyyy! Anyway, my very good friend gave me the idea for this fanfiction, so I took it and started writing. 3 I hope you enjoy it! Sorry if there are any errors it's 1:30 am and I can't keep my eyes open ._.**

* * *

Kate's POV:

I stood at the baggage claim, searching the room nervously. What does he even look like? I haven't seem him since I was 3. Well….I take that back, i've seen him on youtube. He has brown hair, with a fringe and hazel almond shaped eyes. Like me, but my eyes aren't exactly almond shaped.

I gaze around the airport of crowded people, and didn't dare move from where I was standing. My mom told me he would meet me at baggage claim. I wonder if he knows why I am here. Did mom tell him anything? I haven't seem him since I was three, like I said. He decided to stay in London, while my family moved to LA. Mom agreed to let him stay with my auntie, even though he was only 7 at the time. He was very mature for his age, and wanted to stay with his friends. I don't even know how, but he convinced my mom. My auntie gladly took him into her arms. I was, however, stuck living with mom and dad.

After waiting for another 10 minutes the panic started to kick in. What if he forgot about me? What if he is never coming? oh my god. I'm going to be stuck at the airport forever.

I was about to go to the sit down, but, luckily I saw him. thank god.

* * *

Dan's POV:

"what does she even look like? I haven't seen her since I was 7," I ask my friend. He looks around the airport with me.

"I mean, she probably looks like you, she's your little sister. Just look for a girl with brown hair, and hazel eyes," Phil reassured me and after awhile pointed out a girl, standing by the baggage claim for the LA flight. That must be her. She had brown hair like mine. Her hair went just past her shoulders and was naturally curly, just like my hobbit hair. This must be the girl. She was wearing a tank top, with an un-zipped black hoodie, and tight skinny jeans, and bright pink vans.

I look at Phil, take a deep breath and walk up to the girl.

"Hi, uh…Kate?" I ask her, and she nods quickly, and I smile at her, and pull her into a hug without saying anything house, she hugs me back, and we break apart. "My god, you have grown up!"

"Well yea…I'm not three anymore," She laughs slightly, and moves some of her hair behind her ear.

"thanks captain obvious! Mom didn't really tell me the whole story, all she said was. "Dan, you need to go meet your sister, Kate, tomorrow at he airport. She'll be taking a 5 o'clock flight and blah blah blah" then she told me you had to move in. Which is great! but that's all she said. She didn't really explain why. " I look at her and she sighs.

"I'll explain when we get back to your flat," She says and I nod.

"Alright, that's fine. This is really sorta awkward, but how old are you?" I ask her. It's sad, I'm her brother, I should know this stuff, but we lost contact with each other many, many years ago, especially saying I'm 22 now.

"I'm 17," She says calmly. I looked at her, I could tell she was wearing loads of foundation. She also had black eye liner on. I smile and go with her and Phil to get her two suitcases. When we get the suitcases, I take one and Phil takes the other. She walks closer to me, and mumbles.

"who's he?" She was referring to Phil.

"Oh!" I stop walking for a moment. "Kate, this is Phil! He's my flatmate, best friend, brother," I laugh slightly "you get the point. I met him when I was 18, and we've just been friends since," I finish talking and wait for them to like, greet each other.

"hey kate! I'm your new best friend, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Phil laughs slightly, I could tell Kate liked him already. They shook hands and we continued our way outside and into the taxi.

The taxi ride was an hour long. I was sat in the back with Kate, and Phil was sat in the front. 15 minutes into the ride, Kate had her head rested on my shoulder and was completely passed out. I smile and wrap an arm around her shoulder for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

**feedback? I'd love to hear it :D **


	2. new room

**Hi, chapter two is here! :D by the way, I am making Phil 23 instead of 26, so..keep that in mind I guess if you want to haha! And Dan is 22 still and his sister is 17 :) okay! haha! Just reminding you 33 **

* * *

Dan's POV:

after the long car ride home, I woke Kate up and we all walked up to our flat. I unlocked the door and we all walked in.

"Well Kate….welcome home!" I smile at her. "I'm going to show you to your room first, and then I'll give you a quick tour!" I lead her upstairs and into the room at the end of the hallway, next to Phil's bedroom. There was my bedroom, then Phil's, and then the guest room, well…now it's Kate's room. Phil and I dragged the suitcases to her room, and placed them on the ground, Kate was following us.

* * *

Kate's POV:

I walked into my room, it was just the perfect size. There was a bed, it looked like it was a double. It has a bright aqua duvet, with White pillows. The walls were a pale blue. There was a brown dresser, and a desk, and one window on the back wall. There was one built in closet. They placed both my suitcases on the bed, and I flung my backpack off my shoulders and on my bed also.

"I'm sorry, it's pretty empty, and I hope you like the color of the duvet, I thought you'd like it. Tomorrow, after you have settled in maybe we can go to the mall and pick out some more stuff for this room. It's literally empty, I'm really sorry about that! I mean…this was short notice…" before Dan could finish, I gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you, for everything you have done so far. The room is perfect, and yea, tomorrow sounds great to go to the mall!" I smile at him and give Phil a hug as well. He hugs me back and kisses the top of my head.

"I'm glad we could help you," He says sweetly, we break apart.

"Do you want the tour now or in a bit?" Dan asks me.

"Now would be great!" I nod and he takes me on a tour. After the the tour is done, I go back to my room. They left me alone so I could unpack and settle in. Which I did.

One of my suitcases, had my clothes, makeup, and shoes. The other suitcase had some of my stuff that I can't live without.

I unpack my clothes first, putting all my bras, underwear, bathing suits, and socks in the top drawer of the dresser. I then grabbed all my shirts, and put them in the second drawer. My shirts mostly consisted of ed sheeran t-shirts, tank tops, and cropped designed shirts. I put my jeans, skirts, and shorts in the third drawer, and in the fourth drawer I didn't put anything. I didn't really have anything else.

I slid open the glass door to reveal the closet, it had a few shelfs, and three pole racks for like hanging dresses. It also had some open space on the bottom, I'm guess for your shoes.

I put all my shoes on the bottom of the closet on the floor, hung my few dresses on the pole racks, and didn't put anything on the shelfs yet.

I'll unpack the rest later, I smell dinner. I walk out of my room and sure enough, Dan and Phil were sitting at the table eating dinner. Stir fry I believe it is.

"there's some stir fry on the stove, the plates are in the cabinet above the dishwasher," He says and continues to eat. I find the plates and scoop some stir fry onto my plate and sit down.

"We were thinking, since you are a girl and probably want your own bathroom, you can have the one that is across the hall from your room, and me and Phil will share the one that's upstairs, next to the "nerd room". They both have showers and stuff. Sound good?" Dan asks me, and he takes a sip of his drink. I nod and start eating.

"sounds good!" I haven't eaten all day, so I'm pretty hungry. As we all finish eating, I knew what was coming.

"so..uh. Do you want to tell us why you are here now?" Dan asks me as he takes all three of our plates to the sink, and comes back and sits at the table. I sigh, and nod my head slowly.

* * *

**feedback pleaseeeeee? :) 3**


	3. nightmares

**hey! chapter 3 is here! :) this chapter contains abuse, just warning you xx **

* * *

Kate's POV:

All three of us sat on the couch. Story time. I sigh and began.

"Well, last year, mom got a job where she would be out literally all day, so I was either by myself, or with dad. Dad started drinking, and was always drunk when he was at home. By the time mom got home, he would be back to his normal self.

But, the thing is, if I did one thing to make him mad, or anything, he'd hit me. And not like a little punch in the shoulder, no. I mean, full on punch in the face. My whole body is still covered in bruises. That's why I have so much foundation on at the moment.

He threatened to kill me if I told mom, so I never did. He took my computer, and phone away so I couldn't contact anyone.

Luckily, mom came home early one day and walked in on him hitting me. She held him back, barely, and told me to pack up as much as I could in 5 minutes. So I did, I ran to my room and packed up two suitcases. Mom found my computer and phone and gave them to me. She got in the car and before Dad could say anything. We both were gone. That's why it was such short notice. I couldn't stay there, and she is, i'm guessing, going to move out. She just needed me to be safe, and she said you were the only person who could do that. It's the only place where Dad couldn't find me," I finish talking and look into both their horrific eyes.

"I…I'm so sorry Kate. Oh my god. I can't believe he would do that. Don't worry, you'll be safe here with us. We won't let anything happen," Dan says, he looked as though he might cry. I was crying, tears were rolling down my face, and he pulled me into a hug.

We hugged for a few minutes before breaking apart. I wipe my eyes and smudging my makeup.

"I don't have all my things, I only had a few minutes to grab what I could find. I don't have any money, or any chargers," I sigh. He shakes his head.

"Don't worry about the money, we can get your back account money and stuff, don't worry. About the chargers, if you have apple products, we have extra computer and phones chargers you could borrow," Dan looks at me. I nod.

"Thanks. um, It's been really stressful, and I think I'm going to go to bed," I hug Dan, and Phil goodnight and head to my bedroom.

I move the suitcases and my backpack off my bed and onto the floor. I shut the door, and walk to my dresser to grab a t-shirt and my sweatpants. I change into them, throwing my dirty clothes on the floor. I have no where else to put them. I turn the lamp on by my bed, and turn the room lights off, crawling into bed.

I lay there for a few minutes under the covers before turning the lamp off, rolling onto my side, and falling asleep.

~That Night~

* * *

*dream/flashback*

"Kate, what the hell is this?!" Dan yelled at me, waving my report card in my face. My already dead eyes, looked at him.

"You got a C?! Explain yourself right now," He spits at my face. I have no energy to fight back.

"Math is really hard for me. I studied loads, I just didn't get the best grade on my tests," I say, knowing what was coming. He flung the paper on the floor and back me up against the walls. I close my eyes and feel his fist collide with my face. I scream in pain. He punches again, harder this time. So, naturally I scream louder. He grabs my shirt in his fist, lifting me a bit off the ground then throwing me down.

"IF I EVER SEE ANOTHER C ON YOUR REPORT, YOU WILL GET A LOT WORST THEN A FEW PUNCHES! GO TO YOUR ROOM! NO DINNER TONIGHT!" He kicks me on the ground and goes back to watching the stupid football game, drinking his fourth beer for the night.

I layed on the floor, curled up, crying and now bleeding. I pulled myself up and limped to my room, and fell onto the bed.

*dream/flash back over*

* * *

I didn't realize it, but I was screaming in real life. I felt two hands shaking me. I jumped awake, and turned the lamp on, to see Dan looking at me. He was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants as well. I sit up, tears rolling down my cheeks. My bruises were visible now, because I wiped the foundation off before going to bed.

"Kate, what's wrong. You were screaming," Dan looks at me, frowning slightly.

"I just was dreaming of something that happened awhile ago. Sorry if I woke you up," I sigh and wipe my eyes. He kisses the top of my head, and puts an arm around me.

"you are going to be okay. I promise. He can't hurt you anymore," Dan says calmly, I nod, and after awhile. Dan leaves me to try and go back to bed. I checked the time. Only 12:30 a.m. I sigh and lay in my room for awhile, before eventually falling back into a horrific sleep. My dreams haunt me.

* * *

**YAY CHAPTER THREE IS DONE! haha! any one want chapter 4? :) **


	4. Buffy

**oh god, this chapter literally sucks ass. I am SOOO sorry. there is no point in this chapter .-. next one will be better! I PROMISE :D **

* * *

Phil's POV:

"Phil, come on! it won't be that bad, and it's only for a few hours!" Dan smiles at me, as he slips his shoes on. He wants me to stay with Kate for a few hours while he goes out and visits his grandparents. I sigh, looking at my cereal that was in front of me.

"but Dan, what are we even going to do? I barely know her.." I take a bite of the cereal.

"get to know her! thanks Phil, we will go to the mall later," He pats the top of my head, and before I could say anything, he grabs his jacket, the key and is out the door. I sigh and finish my cereal. I don't know what I'm worried about, I'll just get to know her. I put my bowl in the sink and go to the couch. Kate is still sleeping, so I guess I'll just watch some Buffy.

I watch a few episodes of Buffy before I hear Kate's bedroom door open.

* * *

Kate's POV:

I woke up around 12. I was exhausted, it was a long day yesterday. I walk to the bathroom and pee. After I pee I wash my hands, and fix my hair then head into the living room. I see Phil watching Buffy. My favorite show.

"Hey, I see you're watching my favorite show" I stand there looking at the tv. He smiles and pauses it.

"Morning. Your favorite show? Mine too!" He smiles at me and pats the couch next to him. I sit next to him.

"where's Dan?" I pull my hair into a pony tail, so it'll be out of my face.

"He went out to visit your grandparents, so it will just be us for a few hours! He told me we should get to know each other, sound okay?" He asks me sweetly. I smile and nod back.

" Yea sounds great!" I lean back on the sofa, I like Phil. He's very nice.

"Do you want any breakfast? We have cereal, and toast, or I could make some eggs," He looks at me, raising an eyebrow. His blue eyes shining from the light of the window.

"Oh, no I'm fine. Thanks though, not really hungry," lies. so many lies. I am starving, I just don't want to eat cus I'll make myself puke it up. He nods.

"Okay, well if you want anything later, just let me know! Want to continue to watch Buffy? We can do something else if you want" He continues to look at me, and I'm lost in my own thoughts.

"Oh..Uh…ya, sure, let's continue watching Buffy," I smile as he turns back to the tv and un pauses it.

* * *

**I'm cringing...omg...I am so sorry... feedback ._. ? **


	5. Calories

**WOAH HEY THERE GUYS! I promise you this fanfic will get better, but until then, you will have to deal with this shit I have put together.  
*TRIGGER WARNING* **

**Ch.5**

* * *

Dan's POV:

~*later that night*~

"So today was good then?" I was putting plates on the table for all of us. Phil nods as he puts forks and cups down.

"We just hung out and talked. Her favorite show is Buffy also!" He smiles happily and goes to make sure dinner didn't burn. We were having chicken and rice.

"Awesome! See, I knew you guys would get along. Glad you got to know her a bit better. Now it's my turn," I laugh lightly and finish setting the table, and go get the food and put some rice and chicken on everyones plates.

"Should I go get Kate?" Phil asks, putting the salt on the table. I nod and he turns and exits the kitchen leaving me alone with dinner.

* * *

Phil's POV:

I walk down the hall and go to her room. I knock on her door lightly, so I wouldn't scare her.

"Come in," She replies. I walk in and see her unpacking the rest of her stuff. I look around the room and see she's made it her own.

" I like the way the room is turning out," I smile sweetly at her. "Dinner is ready! We are having chicken and rice," I say and she nods and she puts the little wooden box she was holding on the desk and walked out with me. We both walked in silence to the table. I sit down, where I always sit. Dan was already sat in the spot he always sits in Kate sits in the empty chair.

"Thanks for dinner Dan!" I say at Dan and grab my fork and start to eat. Dan nods, food in his mouth.

* * *

Kate's POV:

Oh god. I can't eat, look at all the calories. what do I do? I already used the "i'm not hungry" excuse. I just sorta sit there, not touching my fork, or the food.

Dan puts down his fork and swallows what he was eating, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Kate, that food is yours. It's really good! I promise, I didn't poison it," He laughs lightly, and I force a small laugh out.

"Oh..uh..I'm not reall

* * *

y hungry…" oh god, they are going to catch on soon enough. Phil puts down his fork as well, looking into my eyes.

"You said that this morning. You haven't eaten anything since dinner last night, and even dinner, you barely ate. What's up?" He asks me, cocking his head slightly. I can't tell them. No way. I just shrug.

"I don't have that big of an appetite really…" I try and make it sound convincing.

"Oh..well, it would make me, and I'm guessing Phil, feel better if you just ate a little bit. I don't want you to get sick from not eating. It's really unhealthy not to eat. I understand that you don't have a big appetite, but could you just eat a little bit?" Dan asks me, his big brown hazel eyes also starring directly into mine. I sigh and nod, looking down at the food. I cut the chicken in half and eat it. I also eat half the rice.

By the time I am done eating my small portion, Dan and Phil are already done.

"Can I be excused to go to the bathroom?" I ask, you could tell that I was sorta begging.

"Go ahead, you don't need to ask," Phil laughs at me, and goes back to the conversation he was having with Dan.

I nod and get up, walking upstairs to the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it so no one can get it. I look at the toilet and kneel in front of it. I sigh and open the lid, leaning over it. I stick my hands in the back of my throat and make myself gag a few times, before finally throwing up. I did this twice.

I stand up and wash my hands and my face, and then flush the toilet. I fall onto the bathroom floor, leaning against the wall. Why do I do this to myself? Why can't I just be normal and not have this shitty life?

* * *

**hmm...*hides in corner* feedback ._. ? dear god, this is awful! **


	6. I'm not stupid

**This chapter has no point really.  
Sorry i've been away ._. i've been busy editing videos and writing other stories.  
If you want to read my newest *completed* story it's called "to build a home" and it's about Dan and Phil. lol. what a shocker. Just go to my profile and find it, i'd love to get some feedback on it. :) **

* * *

Ch.6

Kate's POV: I picked myself off the ground after about ten minutes. I didn't want to go back to see Dan and Phil, I didn't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be anywhere. I'd be much happier if I were just dead.

As I made my way back to the table I saw Dan starring at me. He was probably going to ask why I spent over ten minutes in the bathroom.

"are you alright? you don't look well?" He asked me softly.

"uh, I guess. I just threw up," That's all he has to know. He doesn't need to know why.

"aww, come on. Let's go back to your bed, you should probably get some rest," Dan says, standing up. I stood up also, and walked to my room, flopping onto my bed. He followed me.

"Just, er…try and go to bed. You'll probably feel better in the morning, y'know?" Dan says. Wow, he's awkward. I just want to be left alone. I'm not 6 years old, I don't need him treating me like I am. Following me everyone, telling me what to do.

"thanks Dan. I'm fine," in other words. please leave my room. He kisses the top of my head and leaves me alone. I laid in bed. Just me and my thoughts.

After awhile I heard a knock on the door.

"come in," I mumble softly. The door cracks open and I see Phil peeking through it. I laugh lightly. "come on it Phil."

He smiles and come in my room, sitting next to me on my bed. His smile fades when he looks at me.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" He asks me. well shit.

"What are you on about?" I ask, sitting up, leaning on one elbow.

"You're making yourself throw up. Dan may be too stupid to notice, but i'm not. You don't think I noticed you avoiding food all day, and right when you do eat, you go up in the bathroom and throw up, cus you "don't feel good." I'm not as dumb as I may look Kate," He sighs. The look in his eyes was killing me.

"I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be like this, but…I can't help it. I hate myself. I hate my bullshit life also. I didn't want you two to have to deal with this," I sigh and Phil pulls me into a hug, not saying anything.

"I'm going to help you get through this. I promise," Phil kisses the top of my head, sealing the promise.

We lay in my bed for awhile, his arms wrapped around me protectively. We weren't really talking, but that's okay.

He eventually falls asleep, and I soon follow him.

* * *

***dies* WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? o.m.g.  
feedback? .**


End file.
